The Best Ones
by prelusion
Summary: They were four girls of four rivalling houses and the only thing that could bring them together was a man none of them could ever have. Drabble...kinda..Not shippy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor the fanart this fic was inspired by**

**AN: As mentioned above this fic was inspired by a piece of fanart at artdungeon(dot)net /doodles/fourhouses.html**

**The fic is quite short and not that great but I felt I had to do it after I saw this image so…enjoy!**

**The Best Ones**

The four houses of Hogwarts were all very dissimilar and very few things could have members of opposite houses tolerating each other. The most notable rivalry was that of Gryffindor and Slytherin houses, unable to overcome prejudice that had lasted centuries.

While members of the remaining two houses, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, could stand to spend time within the vicinity of one another without hexes being thrown this time was limited. Members of Rowena's esteemed house often found Hufflepuffs to be rather obtuse and far too cheerful while members of the yellow and black house found Ravenclaws to be somewhat snobbish and arrogant.

Due to these differences inter-house mingling was somewhat of a rare occurrence. Seeing a representative of each of these houses together, in the same place, with the same goal and not arguing in the slightest was practically an impossibility.

Hermione Granger, bushy-haired prefect and incessant devourer of literature, leaned against the stone railing of the Entrance Hall staircase, waiting for Harry and Ron to emerge from breakfast. In her hand was a very worn copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ that she had no doubt memorized but continued to read nonetheless.

"Good morning Hermione!" Hermione glanced up from her book at the sound of a pensive female voice.

"Oh hello Luna" she replied, returning to her book and silently hoping the Ravenclaw oddity would keep walking.

"Why aren't you in the Great Hall for breakfast?" Luna asked, approaching Hermione to lean against the banister beside her, "have nargles infested the doorway again?"

The brunette resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "No Luna. I finished my breakfast and wanted some quiet so I came out here to wait for Harry and Ron" she explained.

"Oh!" the girl with the radish earring continued to tell Hermione how terrible nargles infestations could get this time of year until the Gryffindor felt as though she might curse her own ears off. Searching around the near empty hall in hope of a distraction Hermione spotted Hannah Abbott.

Clinging to this small hope in a moment of desperation Hermione called out to her.

The blonde Hufflepuff turned around at the sound of her name, smiling as she saw her fellow schoolmates and making her way towards them. "Hi Hermione, Luna. What's up?"

She leaned sideways against the railing beside Luna facing the two other girls. Hermione suppressed a sigh of relief at the fact that Luna had stopped talking and began to answer Hannah's question, only to be cut off by the girl herself.

"Oh Merlin look who's coming!" the bubbly girl squealed quietly. Her companions turn in the direction to which she was indicating, their gazes landing on the person in question.

The object of Hannah's excitement was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, a very handsome young man who looked barely out of school. He went by the name of Professor Andrews. Well to them anyway.

Due to his youthful good looks Professor Andrews was the object of just about every girl in Hogwarts' affections. In fact quite a few guys had their eyes on him too.

The Gryffindor, the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff were in the process of swooning at the approaching teacher when they were interrupted by a Slytherin.

"What are you stupid slags doing? Just standing in the middle of the stairway gaping like idiots?" demanded Pansy Parkinson. When they didn't respond she prompted again. "Well?"

The trio continued to ignore Pansy so she followed their gazes to the schools latest new staff member. "Oh Merlin" the dark haired girl breathed, pushing between Hannah and Luna to form her own place on the banister.

The four girls watched as their most attractive teacher since Gildroy Lockhart passed by them on his way to breakfast. "Morning ladies" he greeted politely, causing Pansy to lean heavily against the stair rail and Hermione to almost drop her text.

"Good morning Professor" the four replied in unison, the voice of sugary-sweet adolecent infatuation.

After he'd past Hermione allowed a wistful sigh to escape her lips. "Pity he's a professor" she stated before returning to the Great Hall to retrieve her friends.

Pansy snorted, eyes still fixed to the spot the young teacher had just stood. "Who cares that he's a professor, if he weren't gay the fact that he's my teacher wouldn't stop me from givin' him a crack"

She pushed of the solid stone behind her and walked away, scowling at the remaining duo for good measure.

Hannah sighed "All the best ones always swing the other way" she said frowning before departing as the others had. Luna shook her head. It was funny how the only thing that could bring the four girls, each of different houses, together was a man none of them could ever have.

**AN: Review please.**


End file.
